Chain
by Fallon Waterrider
Summary: harry hated the dursleys but they were family why did they leave him. . warning drugs
1. Chapter 1

Petunia hated one thing and always shall. She despised magic; magic is what stole way her sister when she was 10, it also stole her parents, and then it stole them for real killed with a spell that stopped the heart. When her sister side it was like someone had stabbed a red hot poker in her chest, it took away all she had ever cared about in a few short moments. Then there is the fact that Lilly had a son.

Lilly's son was very quiet, he never cried not even when Dudley was hitting him or when Vernon was screaming at him for doing something magic. His soft black raven hair was gentle to the touch and he just snuggled in to your hand even if the previous second he had been getting shouted at. There was just one thing she hated. His eyes. They reminded her of Lilly it was like someone had just cut them on and put them in him. His bright burning emerald eyes the ones that can stare into your very soul.

The first time she had hit him was an accident. She had a stressful day and burned her hand she just wanted something to blame, and the boy walked in to the kitchen. He was not very tall for a seven year old still looking like he was still 5. The clothes that Vernon had chucked on him were far too large and did be long to her son. Walking up to him she had just smacked him aground the face twice once tree times, and that's when it started, haven't finished chores beating, did something freaky beating.

she was never sure when _it_ started.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry lay on his bed thinking; he was going out to night and had to get out the house by 10 to get there and at this moment he was planning what to wear. Using the freaky business is how he gets clothes he can control it now, well most of it he knew all about magic and diagon alley. Slowly rising and pressing a glass bottle to his lips and drank a few mouthfuls he closed his eyes of the burn of the whiskey. His alarm clock started to buzz the night had started. Now standing he turned of the alarm clock and walked to the small wardrobe which was brimming with clothes, not all coming legally and picked out to things that would suit tonight it was his 11th birthday of course so he went slightly flashy. Pulling of his loose t-shirt that he wore in the house he pulled on a black ripped t-shirt and pulled on a pair of red skinnies. Grabbing a pair of converse and red and black gloves he went to the mirror to deal with the rest, brushing his hair slowly as it went down to the middle of his back was a chore. Tying a leather band around his and placing in his numerous piercing was fun though in total he had 7 lobe piercings I helix and in the other ear in the cartilage above his ear and one in the lobe there was a dragon connecting the two.

Putting on his shoes he walked out his door and down the stairs and through the front. Meeting up with his friends around the corner was fun they chatted and joked, acting like they weren't all 15-17 whereas he was there age and not 11 as it was his birthday. Walking past the park and to the nightclub was a laugh to day a family of red heads were walking the other way and they moved out of the way for them, though anyone would six fifteen and seventeen year olds walking to wards you and dressed completely ion black some with a few scars that they got in a couple fights anyone would walk on the other side of the road.

They laugh at one of the things that the only girl in the group said her name was Rosy, not that that was her real name, that was one of the rules don't give your real name. Someone could hear it and tell police or another gang and they come to your family. In there group there were 5 boys ages ranging from the youngest 1 week away from his 15 and the oldest 1 month away from his 18th. There was Fang he was the oldest and the co-leader of the gang at the moment there leader was in a hospital somewhere. There gang was the frozen wolves they always had the same uniform since the 19th century and the same masks since the 1990. So they people changed but not the message, 'lock your doors wolves are about' there's a whole wall with that on Harry painted that on in 2007 when he was 9, he got caught that was the first out of many convictions, shoplifting, vandalism, burglary normally they just had to pay for the damage or whatever.

The next oldest in a dude called chaos he's just turned 17. Then there's crimson he's 16 he was Harry first boyfriend he knew he was gay for a while since he was 6-8 the kids didn't get it and so he was bullied there parents saying they didn't went there children near him while changing that what's made him come to the gang they gave him revenge, revenge for all the beatings some off the teachers ignored because they thought he deserved it the pain the torture of not having friends. The youngest are twins there names are fox and hound, that's the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry got back at lunch time after spending 2 hours at the emergency room after some gang tried to beat them up while they were drunk it ended badly for them because frozen wolves learn to fight while drunk. after getting 7 stitches in his chest because one got him with a knife-just flesh wound- he told his friends when they asked, and then getting told off by the police Harry just wanted to go to be and chill until tonight rosy she could get some drugs just for a go she said but you could tell that everyone had done some Harry had tried some, he had dotted around drugs last year after a bad argument with Mr. Vernon Dursley. Some of them were already addicted just small doses but getting larger. Harry was already hooked on weed he loved the chilled and relaxed feeling he couldn't get anywhere else, he also had this magical on called frosted morning but that was just his, he brewed it at home along with some others.

When Harry walked in the front door around midday the first thing he released it was to quiet, yesterday they were gone because it was his birthday today though they were meant to be here. Walking to the kitchen he looked at a letter on the table.

"Harry, I am happy to say that we have sold the house we are handing the keys over this Friday be out by then. We have left you there with a letter that arrived for you yesterday. We have decided to grant you emancipation as you are now 11 you can be declared an adult in the wizarding world. As you have been to diagon alley before we are sure you know what a wizard is. We have all ready replied yes to the other letter on the table. We have not treated you like our son but I think you would not be happy like that anyway. In the envelope there is also £300. this is your fair to London as I don't want the wizards to come after my family there are also your parents books in the attic you can have them. Also in there belongings there is a space holder bag that your mother brought for me for my 15 birthday I would like for you to have it as I have no use for it she mentioned it have a feather light charm on it. I suggest you read before you go to the school." Harry read his eyes widening as he released he had been abandoned by his family.

Grabbing the other letter he read

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress _

Nodding he knew this letter was coming as he knew about magical beings but to think that his aunt and uncle who _hated_ him would have replied for him was a shock and also giving him money. Taken the list of kit with him he walked up the stairs to the attic at the other end of the hall opening the door and flicking on the light he half expected bats to fly out the door. Going up he found two large chests sitting on the floor. They both said Hogwarts in the top. Opening the first on he pulled out the clothes seeing as they were made of fine cloth he guessed they were his fathers as he had been a pureblood wizard. He knew this because he already had a few friends in the wizarding world. Pulling the books out he pulled them in a separate pile and went thought the rest of the trunk.

He made a list of went he found with a quill and some parchment.

_20 sheets of parchment_

_15 quills_

_3 pots of black and blue ink_

_3 sets of fitting black robes plain_

_1 bent point hat _

_1 winter coat fitting_

_The standard book of spells 1-7 excellent quality_

_A scribbled on a history of magic_

_Guide to advanced transfiguration_

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron_

_1 set of glass crystal phials_

_Telescope_

_Brass scales _

_And a cleansweep 2000(broomstick)_

_A map of Hogwarts _

_A pocket watch with the potters crests on it._

As he looked at the map he saw dot with names of the people in the school at that time. Harry smiled this was going to be useful.

Going through his mothers trunk he found the same except

_1 unbent hat _

_All the books for first year to seventh year lessons._

_A space saving bag_

_3 sets of phials_

_8 additional books on charm and potions _

_A journal of what happened in school._

_A book of photographs _

_And a selection of letter addressed to him. For when he was 4-19_

Carefully placing all of the items back in the trunks and putting them in the bag as the instructions said, emptying his room and walking back down stairs was hard as once he closed that door he was homeless. As he stopped to close the front door behind he waited and while he didn't have any good memory's there they were still memory's this was like shutting them away. Pulling the door with a loud clan, a few birds in the trees screeched at the noise and flew of.

As he put his foot down on the pavement he thought _this is the start to a knew life _


End file.
